


Lovingly Insulting

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gallois, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humour, Languages, M/M, Romance, Welsh Language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: Quand Hermione réussit à convaincre Harry d'apprendre une autre langue avec elle, le seul avantage qu'il y voit est qu'il pourrait insulter Malefoy devant certains professeurs. Mais d'autres choses sont aussi facile à dire quand personne d'autre ne comprends. Traduction d'une fanfiction de CaelistisRydraline.





	1. Y Cyntaf - Le Premier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovingly Insulting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490593) by [CaelistisRydraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelistisRydraline/pseuds/CaelistisRydraline). 



> Bonjour à tous! 
> 
> Une nouveauté pour mon compte, une traduction à plusieurs chapitres. Il y en a 7 d'environ la même grandeur que celui-ci. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de la traduire, mais c'est en cours!
> 
> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline. Merci de m'avoir donné ton accord! 
> 
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction! =D S'il reste des fautes, je plaide coupable! 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 

**Y Cyntaf. Le Premier.**

« Aw, allez, 'Mione ! » se lamenta Harry, regardant les trois livres épais devant lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les bouquins et regarda à nouveau son ami. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à _réviser_ et _tu_ as dit _une_ langue ! »

« Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour pratiquer ! »

« Pourquoi pas quelqu'un dans une de tes classes ? »

La jeune fille détourna un regard honteux. « Ce n'est pas pour un cours, pas vraiment, » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers lui, l'excitation remplissant ses yeux. « Je dois les apprendre pour que je puisse tirer le plus possible de leur culture quand je vais visiter ces pays ! Ils ont des sites historiques incroyablement importants pour le monde sorcier, Harry ! »

« 'Mione, je suis déjà en retard pour les travaux scolaires, tu le sais ça ! Y'a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait le faire avec toi ? » demanda-t-il désespéré, regardant partout dans leur salle commune presque vide.

« Qui ? Ron ? Il doit encore travailler pour maîtriser la langue anglaise. Ce n'est pas comme si un de ses frères pouvaient m'aider non plus. Et je ne crois pas que Neville pourrait aider même s'il le voulait. » Hermione le dévisagea, les mains sur ses hanches.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune cherchant de nouveau, se sentant acculé. « Ginny ? Ou Luna ? » suggéra-t-il faiblement. Hermione haussa un sourcil, maintenant amusée.

« Même toi tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir. Luna ? Vraiment, Harry ? » Harry soupira, regardant encore les livres. Évidemment, elle avait choisi ce moment pour le faire, quand il venait tout juste de rentrer du Quidditch et qu'il était complètement épuisé.

« Je ne fais rien avec un nouvel alphabet, » l'avertit-il, jetant un coup d'œil au titre du livre le plus épais. La reliure en cuir bleu était recouverte de symboles dorés qui ressemblaient peu aux lettres auxquelles il était habitué. Le visage d'Hermione s’affaissa un peu, mais elle se requinqua à nouveau quand elle réalisa que ça voulait dire oui pour les deux autres.

« Merci Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'écrasant dans un câlin inattendu. « Ça va être amusant, je te le promets ! » Harry grogna alors qu'elle rassemblait ses livres et se mit à bondir dans les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

 

OoO

 

Harry était assis sur un bureau dans une salle de classe vide, Hermione se promenait parmi les tables autour de lui alors qu'elle essayait de réciter les temps du verbe 'bod'. Elle l'avait informé au petit-déjeuner qu'il commencerait avec le gallois et qu'il continuerait avec l'islandais une fois qu'ils l'auraient maîtrisé. Secrètement, Harry doutait qu'elle pourrait un jour commencer la seconde langue si elle insistait pour qu'il l'apprenne en même temps qu'elle.

Alors qu'Hermione poursuivait sa récitation de la liste déjà mémorisée, le regard d'Harry dériva dans la lune. Il avait une dissertation de défenses contre les forces du mal à terminer... Il devait vraiment la faire : la remise était le lendemain. Il devait vraiment mettre un peu d'effort dans l'écriture de celle-ci aussi. Rogue était normalement sévère dans ses corrections et ses rédactions étaient souvent qualifiées de 'Pauvre' au mieux. Et bien sûr, Rogue se devait de toujours faire de grands gestes autour de la pièce quand il les remettait, indiquant clairement qui avait reçu les notes terribles dont il parlait toujours. Et à ce moment, Malefoy se tournait vers lui et le regardait avec ce satané sourire narquois sur son visage, ses parfaits cheveux blonds tombant dans ses yeux argentés –

« Harry ! » La voix irritée d'Hermione le ramena brusquement dans le présent.

« Mm ? »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. « C'est ton tour... » insista Hermione vivement.  Harry fit une grimace.

« Er, ouais, 'Je suis', » il jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille à côté de lui. « Ri-do i. »

« Non, non, non, » l'interrompit-elle, presque avant qu'il eut terminé. « C'est reu-do. Tu te souviens ? Le premier 'y' est obscur, alors c'est 'eu' pas 'i'. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, d'accord. _Rydw i_. 'Tu es', eum, rou-it ti. »

« _Rwyt ti_ , » répéta-t-elle. « N'exagère pas autant le son des voyelles. Et dis-le en un seul bout, ne le découpe pas en morceaux. »

« 'Il est' eum – » Quand il se tourna pour regarda sur son papier de nouveau, Hermione le lui arracha.

« Tu es supposé le mémoriser avec moi, » l'accusa-t-elle, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour cacher le parchemin.

« 'Mione ! » se plaignit-il, descendant du bureau. « Je peux pas les mémoriser si je ne peux pas les voir en premier lieu. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais dû les lire quand je te les ai donnés, » répliqua-t-elle obstinément. Harry tendit sa main pour reprendre le parchemin, mais elle secoua sa tête.

« C'est toi qui veux que je le fasse avec toi, » riposta-t-il.

« Je n'interromps rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Les deux se retournèrent pour regarder Malefoy qui était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, son badge de préfet brillant sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry, gardant fixement son regard sur les yeux argentés qui le fixait. Malefoy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Rien, rien.  Je vérifiais seulement les salles de classe vides, c'est tout. Je suppose que je vais y aller dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas déranger les tourtereaux ici, » répondit-il ne bougeant pourtant pas.

« Quoi ? On n’est pas – Je veux dire, je ne ferais – Hermione et moi on n’est pas – Je suis pas – » dit Harry à la hâte, essayant d'expliquer la situation. Il n'essayait pas d'assurer quoi que ce soit à Malefoy. Il essayait seulement d'arrêter toute rumeur que le blond n'hésiterait pas à partir.

« Quoi que tu dises, Potter. » Le serpentard se glissa hors de la pièce en riant.

« Bechgyn dwp, » se moqua Hermione.

« Ooh, la Sang-de-Bourbe m'insulte dans une autre langue ! » La voix de Malefoy résonna du couloir, l'amusement était clair dans sa voix.

Harry la regarda avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bechgyn dwp. Stupides garçons. » Quand elle vit l'intérêt dans les yeux de son ami, la sorcière soupira. « J'aurais pu utiliser cette motivation depuis le début. »

 

oOo

 

Hermione avait refusé d'arrêter leur 'leçon' avant le souper, et même à ce moment, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était réticente. Il disparut avant qu'elle puisse le convaincre de rester.

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège à côté de Ron, qui avait déjà rempli son assiette, et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

« T'étais où, mec ? » demanda le roux qui avait – étonnamment – peu de nourriture dans la bouche. « J'ai été chez Hagrid tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu allais venir. »

Harry soupira, buvant une longue gorgée de son verre. « _Roeddwn yn dysgu Cymraeg_ , » lui répondit-il, refusant d'admettre qu'il se sentait plutôt fier du fait qu'il avait tout prononcer correctement. Ron le regarda d'un air ahuri. « J'apprenais le gallois, » répéta-t-il. « Avec Hermione. »

Après l'avoir fixé quelques moments, Ron réussi à sortir un 'Pourquoi ?'.

« Elle m'a demandé avant-hier si je l'aiderais à réviser pendant qu'elle apprenait une autre langue. C'était après que tu l'aies contrarié, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire non. Et puis, hier, elle a amené ses foutus gros livres et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. »

Ron sembla légèrement coupable pendant un moment, puis s'illumina. « C'est presque Noël, cependant ! Elle ne peut pas te faire faire du travail supplémentaire pendant les vacances, même Hermione n'est pas si méchante. »

 


	2. Yr Ail - Le Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> Bonne Lecture!

**Yr Ail. Le Second.**

 

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle, volontairement positionné entre Ron et Hermione. Il jouait avec sa nourriture et essayait de ne pas s'écarter du roux alors que celui-ci mettait de grandes quantités de nourriture dans sa bouche et à côté de celle-ci. Ça ne lui apporterait vraiment rien de bien s'il semblait choisir un camp ou l'autre alors que ses amis étaient en froid.

« Courage, mec ! » lança Ron soudainement. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, incertain d'où cela sortait. « Il ne reste plus qu'un jour ! Et après on peut enfin sortir d'ici un peu ! »

« Mm, » répondit Harry évasivement, prenant une bouchée de ses œufs. Il n'était pas complètement heureux à l'idée d'aller chez les Weasley pendant les vacances, mais Ron avait supposé qu'il irait avec lui. Si c'était au square Grimmaud, Harry aurait considéré d'y aller, mais là...

Le fait qu'Hermione restait à Poudlard pour le congé ne lui donnait que plus le goût de rester lui aussi. Si elle avait prévu d'aller au Terrier aussi, alors au moins il aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Weasley avec qui traîner. Les jumeaux ne le dérangeaient pas – en fait, il appréciait plutôt leur compagnie – et Ginny, eh bien, il trouvait encore ça gênant d'être près d'elle. Mais être jour et nuit avec Ron était un peu trop pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Tu sembles plutôt déprimé, » observa Ron. Harry réussit à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Combien de temps cela avait-il prit à Ron pour remarquer qu'il ne bondissait pas de mur en mur d'excitation.

« Je vais rester ici, Ron. »

Le roux sembla horrifié. « Mais – Tu n'es pas – Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas laisser Hermione passer son Noël toute seule, Ron. »

« Quoi, elle ne va pas en Bulgarie avec Krum ou quelque chose du genre ? » se moqua Ron.

Harry qui se retint de répliquer froidement, dit sèchement « Non, elle ne va nulle part. »

OoO

Ron snoba Harry pour le reste de la journée, bien que ça ne dérange pas le brun plus que ça. Il avait réalisé plus tôt cette année qu'il préférait passer du temps avec Hermione, ne serait-ce parce qu'ils réussissaient tous les deux à avoir des conversations relativement intelligentes.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que ses travaux scolaires étaient importants. La combinaison des ravages qu'Ombrage avait amené l'année dernière et la mort de Sirius semblaient plutôt coupables pourtant. Hermione semblait penser qu'il avait maturé, même si, pour Harry, cela donnait seulement l'impression qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Le soir arrivé, Harry ne voulait plus que s'éloigner de tout le monde. Presque toute l'école bourdonnait d'excitation à propos des vacances de Noël et le bavardage constant commençait à l'irriter. Être dans la salle commune des gryffondors était presque pire : le petit espace semblait amplifier le volume des voix déjà fortes de chacun. Pour couronner le tout, Ron et Lavande étaient directement de l'autre côté de la pièce et de dire qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés sur leur chaise serait un euphémisme.

Harry ne résista aucunement quand Hermione lui demanda d'aller travailler sur leur gallois ce soir-là. Ce n'est pas que voir deux personnes s'embrasser en public le dérangerait vraiment, mais la façon dont Ron et Lavande le faisaient lui donnait le goût d'être dans un cours de potion.

Les deux retournèrent dans leur salle de pratique habituelle. Jusqu'à présent, aucun professeur ne les avait découvert et les préfets qui les avaient remarqués ne leur donnait pas de problèmes quand ils se rendaient compte de qui c'était. Harry n'était pas sûr de si c'était parce qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à un couple ou si c'était seulement parce qu'Hermione était là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été forcés de trouver un autre endroit. La Salle sur Demande était une solution évidente, mais pas idéale. La classe qu'ils utilisaient en ce moment était assez proche de la salle commune des gryffondors pour qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment à s'inquiéter du couvre-feu.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Hermione feuilleter son livre beaucoup plus loin d'où ils étaient rendus.

« Euh... 'Mione ? » La sorcière ne leva pas les yeux, parcourant les pages qui étaient presque à la fin du large livre.

« Mm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? » Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça au final, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était intéressé à commencer les leçons avancées tout de suite. Hermione ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux balayant toujours le texte alors qu'elle tournait page après page.

« Aha ! » Elle leva le regard, triomphante, ayant apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. « Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait essayer d'apprendre quelques phrases courantes cette fois. Ça va être plus utile dans des conversations générales. On peut travailler là-dessus et sur du nouveau vocabulaire. » La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit la réticence de son ami. « Ils sont à la fin du livre parce qu'ils ne font pas officiellement partie d'une des leçons, Harry. »

« ...Bien, » céda-t-il en s'asseyant à son côté. Hermione fit une drôle d'expression alors qu'elle parcourait la liste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, tendant son cou pour voir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lui montrant le passage du livre.

« 'Je t'aime' est énuméré dans les phrases communes, » déclara-t-elle. Harry la regarda, incertain du problème. « Je n'essaie pas de dire que ce n'est pas commun, je trouve seulement ridicule combien c'est utilisé couramment. Je veux dire, si tout le monde le ressentait vraiment quand il disait 'Je t'aime' à quelqu'un... » ria-t-elle. « Lavande Brown aurait des liens intenses avec plusieurs personnes, ça c'est sûr. Ron-Ron, » se moqua-t-elle dans sa barbe. « Peu importe. Est-ce qu'on commence ? »

OoO

Ils pratiquaient depuis près d'une heure et le couvre-feu approchait rapidement. Harry était plutôt satisfait de ses progrès malgré le fait qu'Hermione avait mémorisé la liste entière, il en avait appris une bonne partie lui-même. Il était capable de tenir une petite conversation de 'Bonjour, comment allez-vous, j'aime _, et vous ?' avec elle sans trop de difficultés.

Harry devait l'admettre : c'était plutôt amusant. L'apprentissage de la base n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'avait prévu et il aimait la façon dont les mots sonnaient. Ils ressemblaient aux mots presque latins qui étaient utilisées pour les sorts, dans le sens où ils semblaient presque magiques quand il les disait. Il était légèrement tenté de questionner Hermione à ce sujet, mais il n'était pas intéressé plus que ça à connaître l'histoire derrière la langue.

« Tu sais, pourquoi ils t'ont nommé préfète, Granger, me passe par-dessus la tête. » Harry leva les yeux pour voir le préfet de Serpentard se tenir dans l'entrée. « Sortir furtivement la nuit avec Potter au lieu de faire tes rondes ? Tss tss. »

« _Noswaith dda,_ Malefoy, » répondit gentiment Hermione. « _Wyt ti'n siarad Cymraeg_ ? » Harry fit un sourire en coin. Le fait que Malefoy ne soit pas capable de comprendre ce que Hermione venait de lui dire l'irriterait sûrement et le fait qu'elle l'avait seulement salué poliment et demandé s'il parlait gallois rendait le tout encore mieux.

Une légère contrariété traversa le visage de Malefoy avant qu'il ne ricane des deux. « Et la Sang-de-Bourbe croit qu'elle est tellement meilleure que moi maintenant. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si elle avait besoin d'apprendre une autre langue pour penser ça, » rétorqua Harry. « Pourquoi t'es là de toute façon ? T'aimes nous surveiller ? »

« Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que les gryffondors ne sont pas en train de faire les idiots complets, Potter. D'ailleurs, en tant que préfet, il est de mon devoir de faire des rondes. Même si tu n'es pas assez compétent pour avoir le travail, je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez bête pour oublier qui l'est. »

Harry le fusilla du regard, plus irrité par son arrogance qu'autre chose.

« Allons-y, Harry, » le coupa Hermione alors qu'il allait lui répondre. « Je pense que la langue doit aussi passer au-dessus de la tête de Malefoy. » Elle poussa Harry vers la porte, ignorant délibérément ses tentatives de libérer son bras de sa poigne.

« Si cela te fait sentir mieux Granger, alors garde tes illusions, je t'en prie, » répliqua le serpentard d'une voix traînante.

« Pourquoi tu te joins-tu pas à nous pendant le congé dans ce cas, Malefoy ? J'ai entendu dire que tu restais ici. Est-ce que tes parents auraient oubliés de t'inviter à la maison ? » demanda Harry, se plaçant devant le blond alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

« N'avez-vous pas été tous les deux invités au taudis de la belette cette année ? Ou était-il trop intéressé à baiser la première fille venue pour prendre le temps de le demander ? »

Hermione tira Harry hors de la salle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Elle garda son bras dans un étau de fer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus Malefoy rire.

Harry retint un soupir alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du souriant serpentard. Ça allait être un _long_ congé de Noël.


	3. Y Trydydd - Le Troisième.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> Bonne Lecture!

 

**Y Trydydd. Le Troisième.**

 

 

Hermione était partie parler à McGonagall à propos de prendre de l'avance dans ses classes pendant le congé et Harry se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû profiter de la salle commune maintenant relativement vide, mais on dirait presque que la bibliothèque était plus confortable. Plus constante, d'une certaine manière. Son atmosphère ne passait pas de amical à hostile à excessivement sexuel en quelques minutes et le volume ne dépassait jamais un certain niveau. Merlin sait qu'il aimait sa maison, mais Harry n'avait jamais réussi à supporter combien il pouvait devenir bruyant même quand il ne se passait rien. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire quand il imagina la réaction de la bibliothécaire si les gryffondors étaient laissés sans surveillance dans son espace. Il serait improbable qu'il y ait des survivants.

Il tourna la page de son livre, essayant de recentrer son attention. Il avait ramassé ce livre il y a des semaines, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'asseoir et de le lire. Maintenant, cependant, il avait de la difficulté à garder ses pensées sur le livre.

Au grand dam d'Harry, il ne réussissait pas à sortir ce foutu serpentard de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Malefoy était attirant. Bien sûr, il avait souvent blagué avec les autres sur la façon dont il était toujours parfait et combien les filles comme les garçons se pâmaient devant lui, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.

Quand il vit que le serpentard en question s'approchait, Harry maugréa silencieusement. Évidemment, pourquoi Malefoy ne serait-il pas là ? Il n'avait sûrement rien de mieux à faire. Quoique... Harry pourrait maintenant dire à Hermione qu'il avait pratiqué son gallois sans mentir complètement.

« Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Je n'avais même pas réaliser que tu étais lettré. » Harry leva les yeux de sa page, essayant de renvoyer un regard aussi détaché que celui de Malefoy.

« Tu veux quelque chose Malefoy ? » Il était déterminé à garder son sang-froid cette fois-ci. Il avait réalisé assez récemment pourquoi il avait l'impression d'exploser si souvent quand ce dernier était concerné : il sentait qu'il se faisait éclipser par le comportement toujours calme et contrôlé du serpentard.

« Tu essais de capter le regard de Granger avec ça ? » demanda le blond, souriant d'un air suffisant. Il secoua sa tête, retirant ses cheveux de ses yeux, une mèche pâle refléta la lumière grise pâle qui entrait par la fenêtre. « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne soit pas là. Laisse-moi deviner, elle est en train de supplier un professeur de reconsidérer la note moins que parfaite qu'il lui a donné ? »

« _Rwyt ti hardd, ond rwyt ti cythruddo,_ » lui répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, refusant de se laisser rougir. C'était vrai cependant. Malefoy haussa un sourcil nonchalamment, s'asseyant élégamment sur le bord de la table sans dire un mot. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « _Afal_. » Il manqua presque le sourire amusé qui orna les lèvres du serpentard avant que son aspect calme, presque désintéressé reprenne place. Il regarda Malefoy suspicieusement pour un moment avant de laisser son regard dériver de nouveau vers son livre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Rwyt ti hardd, ond rwyt ti cythruddo.' : Tu es magnifique, mais tu es énervant.
> 
> 'Afal' : Pomme
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Non, Harry ne voulait pas vraiment le traiter de pomme, mais ce mot a attiré mon regard quand je regardais ma liste de vocabulaire pour quelque chose d'autre. Ça m'est arrivée plusieurs fois, même si c'est habituellement avec le français. Alors je finis par appeler quelque chose par un quelconque nom étrange involontairement.


	4. Y Bedwaredd - Le Quatrième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> Bonne Lecture!

 

**Y Bedwaredd. Le Quatrième.**

 

 

Harry commençait à se demander si le château était vraiment aussi grand qu'il l'avait cru. Ou bien... Croisait-il Malefoy aussi souvent sur une base régulière, mais ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant que les corridors ne soient plus remplis d'élèves ?

Il l'avait certainement vu plus souvent au cours des deux derniers jours qu'habituellement. Dans la majorité des cas, alors qu'il marchait dans le château (définitivement pas pour essayer d'éviter Hermione et sa liste de travaux scolaires à terminer), il voyait le serpentard marcher d'un pas nonchalant.

Brusquement, Harry se trouva en train de heurter quelqu'un d'autre dans un enchevêtrement de robes. Regardant le blond étendu sur le sol devant lui, Harry soupira. Quand on parle du loup...

« Merlin, Potter. Tu as des yeux pour une raison. Peu importe combien ta vision est mauvaise, tu pourrais au moins essayer quand tu marches en public, » l'accusa hargneusement Malefoy du sol.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas tourner les coins aussi abruptement, » marmonna Harry en lui tendant la main sans vraiment y réfléchir. Malefoy lui lança un regard noir, mais accepta sa main.

« Alors, Potter. Tu étais concentré sur quoi comme ça pour que ça t'empêche de regarder où tu vas ? » Demanda le blond en époussetant ses robes. Un sourire en coin se plaça sur ses lèvres, ses yeux argentés brillant alors qu'il continuait, « Quelqu'un occupe tes pensées ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était le cas ? Ça ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le foutu serpentard était partout.

« J'étais en route pour la volière, en fait, » répondit-il, essayant de garder le ton défensif hors de sa voix. Pas qu'il en avait besoin de toute façon. « Pourquoi tu courrais dans les couloirs ? » demanda-t-il, irrité par le sourire complice sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

« Ça s'appelle marcher, Potter. Si tu n'avais pas été si occupé à fantasmer, tu aurais remarqué, » répliqua-t-il en secouant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent encore plus et il fit le tour de Malefoy, continuant de marcher (sans trop piétiner) le long du corridor. C'était digne du fichu serpentard, toujours à vouloir garder la conversation sur lui-même. _Ah, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ce à quoi tu pensais ?_ Lui indiqua une voix qui lui rappelait plutôt celle d'Hermione. Harry ne pouvait même plus nier qu'il piétinait le sol en ce moment, essayant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête et la sensation d'excitation qu'il avait ressentie quand Malefoy avait pris sa main.

 

OoO

 

« Tu voudrais peut-être t'éloigner de cette fenêtre, Harry. Il y a habituellement un essaim de joncheruine là-bas. » Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ses doigts cessant de cogner sur la couverture de son livre à moitié fermé. Luna se tenait à côté de lui, ses grands yeux dérivant de point en point dans l'air autour de lui.

« Euh, oui. Merci Luna. »

La sorcière, perchée sur l'accoudoir d'une autre chaise, le regardait curieusement.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Tu sembles plutôt malheureux. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Perdu dans mes pensées. Je vais bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je trouve que c'est préférable de parler à quelqu'un quand je me sens comme ça, » confia Luna. « Je parle souvent avec Ginny quand j'ai des problèmes. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste... beaucoup à penser. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

« Est-ce que c'est un garçon ? »

« Qu- quoi ? » demanda Harry, complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Eh bien, tu as dit que tu as beaucoup de choses à penser. Et tu ressembles beaucoup à Ginny quand elle me parle de toi. Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment semblé intéressé par les filles, du moins, de mon point de vue. Je l'ai mentionné à Ginny, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment me croire. »

« Je- eh bien- » _Je suis sorti avec Cho l'année dernière,_ protesta une partie de lui. _Et regarde comment ça s'est terminé_ , lui dit sa voix intérieure d'Hermione. Il supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème après tout, dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas la partie problématique. C'était le fait qu'il pensait à Drago Malefoy de cette manière.

Luna le regarda distraitement pour un moment, mais elle reprit finalement la parole. « Je devrais vraiment y aller; je dois nourrir les sombrals à cette heure-ci et ils vont se demander où je suis partie. » Elle se leva, lui adressant un de ses sourires rêveurs. « Si jamais tu veux me parler de lui, n'hésite pas à me trouver. Ça ne me dérange pas. » Elle s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles, fredonnant joyeusement, laissant Harry tout seul dans son coin de bibliothèque, menant une guerre mentale avec lui-même.


	5. Y Pumed - Le Cinquième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> La traduction du gallois se trouve à la fin du chapitre.  
> Bonne Lecture!

 

**Y Pumed. Le Cinquième.**

 

Harry était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de la salle commune, grattant de petites images dans le givre en écoutant Hermione. Elle parlait d'une idée qu'elle avait eue, de faire des tests pour eux-mêmes, pour vérifier leur progrès avec la langue. Il était plutôt satisfait de son apprentissage de la langue. À sa grande surprise, il semblait être au même niveau qu'Hermione. Ils réussissaient à avoir de petites conversations dans leurs pratiques, ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer pour la journée.

« Est-ce que tu veux descendre chez Hagrid ? » lui demanda-t-elle, posant sa plume. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que son souffle embuait la vitre.

« _Mae'n rhy oer_ , » répondit-il, son cerveau étant toujours programmé sur le gallois. La sorcière rit en se levant.

« D'accord. Je vais à la bibliothèque dans ce cas. » Harry acquiesça, regardant la neige tomber à l'extérieur.

Il voulait parler à quelqu'un. À propos de Malefoy. Parce que le putain de serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son esprit.

Une partie de lui se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas se confier à Hermione à ce sujet. Ils étaient amis depuis presque six ans maintenant, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait discuter avec elle. L'idée de lui parler de ça semblait... étrange, même si elle aurait probablement su exactement quoi dire. C'était comme... aller soudainement parler avec McGonagall de ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius. Oui. Aussi bizarre que ça.

« Merde, Ron, » soupira-t-il frustré. Si seulement le roux n'était aussi stupide, Harry aurait pu lui en parler. Mais à moins que Ron n'ait soudainement été remplacé par une sorte de sosie au Terrier, cette option était éliminée. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler maintenant, pas après les vacances.

Dans ce cas... peut-être Luna ? À la surprise d'Harry, elle semblait être la meilleure option. Elle semblait déjà avoir complètement accepté l'idée en générale, même s'il doutait que le fait de nommer Malefoy allait changer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être c'était justement ça qui lui donnait envie de lui en parler...

Une silhouette apparue soudainement dans sa vue du terrain extérieur. Luna marchait à travers de la neige profonde, la pointe du chapeau multicolore qu'elle portait traînant derrière elle. Harry eut soudainement envie d'attraper une cape et des mitaines et d'aller à sa poursuite. Il faisait vraiment froid par contre...

Pas cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva enroulé dans ses affaires d'hiver, faisant fondre un sentier dans la neige alors qu'il essayait de rattraper la sorcière excentrique devant lui.

« Hé, Luna... » La sorcière se tourna vers lui, souriant.

« Salut Harry ! » lui dit-elle joyeusement.

Maintenant qu'il était là, à lui parler, Harry était beaucoup moins sûr que c'était une bonne idée. C'était Luna Lovegood. Et, vraiment, il ne la connaissait qu'à peine...

« Je... » Il commençait vraiment à le regretter maintenant. Il commença à formuler une excuse pour être venu la voir.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » Eh bien, cela venait de régler le problème, il n'avait plus à prendre de décision. Harry supposa qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose quand ça concernait Luna cependant.

« Je- Eh bien, non. Pas vraiment, » admit Harry, cédant. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Mm... Peut-être que tu devrais, » suggéra Luna, commençant à fouiller dans son sac. « À moins que tu penses qu'il enverrait un troupeau d'Arkashes Siffleurs sur toi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait. Peut-être que son père oui, par exemple. Papa a entendu dire qu'il en aurait obtenu du Ministère. Le sous-secrétaire du Ministre en recevait des envois du Pérou, » expliqua-t-elle, sortant une sorte de radis de son sac. « Une prune dirigeable ? »

« Euh, non merci. Le père de _qui_? » Demanda Harry, allant complètement à l'encontre de son jugement qui lui disait de laisser tomber.

« Drago Malefoy. » Luna semblait penser que c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde et Harry sentit son cœur chuter. Si Luna le savait, alors... est-ce que Malefoy était au courant ? Sûrement pas ou le serpentard aurait sauté sur la chance de l'utiliser contre lui. Quoi que, c'était peut-être un coup de chance de la part de Luna...

« Comment as-tu... ? »

Luna lui sourit. « Eh bien, tu le suis beaucoup depuis le début du congé. Ou peut-être que c'est lui qui te suit... » répondit-elle, songeuse. « Mm... Dans les deux cas, cependant, chaque fois que vous discutez ensemble, ceci commence à tinter. » Elle leva son bras, relevant sa manche pour révéler une pierre d'une forme étrange fixée dans un bracelet de métal. « Il sert à détecter les Amoravies. Ils ressemblent à des Joncheruines, excepté qu'ils n'apparaissent qu'autour des personnes qui ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

« Euh... D'accord... » Harry ajouta mentalement le nom avec les autres créatures étranges qui avaient tendances à être mentionnées dans des conversations avec Luna.

« Il commence à faire plutôt froid. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup si on rentrait au château ? »

Harry fit rapidement un pas de côté, utilisant sa baguette pour élargir le sentier qu'il avait fondu. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais rentrer aussi. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu penses que tu vas lui parler ? » demanda Luna alors qu'ils atteignaient le château. Harry secoua sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Mal- il me déteste. Il ne me laisserait jamais l'oublier. » Harry s'était rattrapé juste à temps ; on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand Malefoy pouvait apparaître quand il était dans le château et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il réussisse à comprendre que quoi ils parlaient.

« Oh, on ne sait jamais. Les gens peuvent te surprendre. » Harry se permit un petit sourire. Ils le pouvaient certainement. Luna en étant la preuve vivante.

« Eh bien, Harry, c'était agréable de te parler. Sens-toi libre de venir me trouver de nouveau, si tu veux. » Avec un sourire rêveur et un petit salut, Luna tourna le coin du corridor, fredonnant joyeusement alors qu'elle marchait.

Sur un doux rire, Harry secoua sa tête et commença à se diriger vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mae'n rhy oer.' : Il fait trop froid.


	6. Y Chweched - Le Sixième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> Merci à Miyuki88 d'avoir ri de mes erreurs de syntaxe et pour son aide!  
> La traduction du gallois se trouve à la fin du chapitre.  
> Bonne Lecture!

 

**Y Chweched. Le Sixième.**

 

Trois jours avant la fin des vacances. Trois jours avant qu’une distraction le libère des pensées qui occupent son esprit. Trois jours avant qu'il ne perde la chance d'avoir une conversation relativement privée avec le sujet de ses pensées.

C'était cela qui l'avait poussé à se diriger directement vers Luna quand il l'aperçut assise seule dans la Grande Salle, dessinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fruit. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait complètement fait abandonner et commencer à lui expliquer sa situation délicate, rougissant de plus en plus à chaque phrase.

Il lui fallut étonnement longtemps pour tout extérioriser, pensa-t-il, considérant que le problème était une seule personne. Et puis encore, Drago Malefoy ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme simple.

Harry soupira de frustration, s’interrompant lui-même. Luna le regarda curieusement alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Je suis seulement lâche, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai juste à dire quelque chose. Mais parce que c'est Drago _foutu_ Malefoy et je suis Harry _foutu_ Potter, c'est – Oh, Merlin, pourquoi maintenant ? » Luna suivit son regard vers les portes de la Grande Salle où la personne en question venait d'apparaître. Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ marchait-il dans leur direction ? Le Prince de Serpentard avait sûrement quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

Et maintenant, Luna le regardait avec un vague intérêt qui donnait l'impression à Harry qu'elle était en train d'évaluer quelque chose à propos de lui.

« Luna, ne - » Harry s'arrêta, incertain de comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire sans donner l'impression qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Luna se tourna vers lui, souriante.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je ne vais rien lui dire. Vas-tu le faire toi ? »

Le blond atteignit leur table avant qu’Harry n'ait une chance de répondre, bien qu'une partie de lui était un peu soulagée de cela.

« Alors, c'est avec elle que tu passes ton temps, Potter ? Loufoca Lovegood ? »

Cette dernière se retourna vers le serpentard, sa tête penchée sur le côté d'une manière qui la faisait paraître encore plus folle que d'habitude. « Oh, bonjour, Drago, » dit-elle rêveusement. Il la regarda avec un peu de mépris avant de tourner son attention vers Harry, attendant clairement une quelconque riposte à l'insulte (assez mineure) qu’il venait de dire.

« _Rwy'n dy garu di_ , » répliqua-t-il en essayant d'ajouter de la méchanceté dans sa voix. C'était quelque peu difficile cependant étant donné qu'il _venait tout juste de dire_ 'Je t'aime' directement au visage de Drago (parce que l'appeler Malefoy ne marchait plus vraiment maintenant) et prouvant que son placement dans Gryffondor était oh si adéquat. Hermione serait furieuse contre lui pour avoir utilisé la phrase si nonchalamment.

Luna le regarda avec curiosité et il sentit un poids dans son estomac. _Dites-moi qu'elle ne sait pas parler gallois_ , pensa-t-il désespérément. Parce qu'étant Luna, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire un commentaire qui monterait clairement que ce n'était pas une insulte, en dépit de leur précédant accord de ne pas mettre Drago au courant des sentiments d'Harry. Ce ne serait pas fait exprès. C'était seulement qui était Luna.

« Oh, Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler alaura. » Harry soupira mentalement de soulagement. Luna faisait _seulement_ sa Luna, seulement, pas de sa façon où elle disait les choses de manière inconfortablement véridique comme elle le faisait parfois.

« Quoi ? » Il haussa un sourcil à la question de Drago, mais Luna se tourna vers ce dernier, ses grands yeux s'élargissant alors qu'elle commençait à expliquer.

« Alaura. C'est l'ancien langage des Aures, une sous-race de l'élément de l'air. Ils sont invisibles à l'œil nu. Généralement, ils choisissent un humain qu'ils aiment et ils le suivent partout. Ils sont souvent attribués aux personnes chanceuses, spécialement ceux qui ont de la chance dans les jeux ou tout ce qui implique de la magie en fait. C'est parce qu'ils peuvent influencer l'air autour d'eux, tu vois. » Luna se tourna vers Harry de nouveau. « C'est plutôt merveilleux que tu aies appris à parler avec les tiens. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise que tu en aies un cependant, considérant qui tu es. Cela pourrait expliquer comment le sortilège de mort de Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a pas affecté quand tu étais un bébé. Et puis, généralement, tu es plutôt chanceux, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Pas que c'était rare avec Luna. Heureusement, elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Est-ce que tu serais disponible pour une autre entrevue avec le Chicaneur ? Je suis sûr que Papa aimerait en savoir plus sur les Aures. »

« Em... »

« Je devrais aller lui en parler ! Je vais te dire ce qu'il m'a dit plus tard, d'accord ? » Sans attendre pour une réponse, Luna lui sourit joyeusement et partit en sautillant.

Harry regarda Luna quitter, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise d'être seul avec le serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, sur le point de partir avant d'être arrêté.

« Tu sais, Potter, il y a _pas mal_ de contes – dans le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, j'en suis sûr – dans lesquels la chute du héros vient de la connaissance inattendue de son ennemi. Et de telles informations sont fréquemment faciles à trouver. Ce n'est que le fait que le héros avance aveuglement qui fait qu'il manque ce détail. » Le blond s'approcha nonchalamment, s'arrêtant à peine à un pied d'Harry.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça te dirait de me dire comment le héros échoue toujours, aussi ? »

« Eh bien, ils n'échouent pas. Éventuellement, ils finissent par gagner. Cela arrive souvent, pourtant, de se demander si ce n'est pas le choix de leurs ennemis. Si le but que le héros cherche à atteindre n'est pas le même que celui de l'ennemi. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un but à tout cela, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, déchiré entre être énervé ou intrigué. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait en vain, peu importe comment les autres semblaient le penser. Et il ne perdrait surtout pas son temps avec _lui_.

Drago haussa un sourcil, un coin de sa bouche frémissant dans un petit sourire en coin. « Tes commentaires étaient plutôt téméraires, tu sais. Surtout tout à l'heure. N'importe qui aurait pu te comprendre. » Harry n'aimait pas le regard du serpentard. Et que voulait-il dire par 'n'importe qui' ? Lui et Luna étaient les seuls qui l'avaient entendu...

« Et je suppose que tu vas me dire que tu parles gallois, maintenant ? » demanda Harry, essayant de masquer son inquiétude. C'était hors de question...

Le blond sourit narquoisement. « _Y dw, yr wyf yn ei wneud mewn gwirionedd._ _Ers i mi oedd dau, mewn gwirionedd. Dylech 'n sylweddol i weithio ar eich ynganiad, er. Nid ydych yn ymestyn eich llafariaid yn ddigon. Heblaw am hynny, yr ydych yn ei siarad yn eithaf da._ »

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça ; il n'avait peut-être pas complètement compris ce que Malefoy venait de dire, mais c'était plutôt évident quelle était la réponse.

« Donc tu as compris mes insultes. Et alors ? » Pas que jouer les idiots aiderait, mais il préférait que Drago pense qu'il essayait de l'insulter qu'autre chose. Merlin sait ce que le serpentard ferait s'il savait qu'Harry avait honnêtement exprimé ses sentiments.

Drago arqua un sourcil, faisant un pas en avant. « Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas des insultes, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. Sans vraiment penser, Harry laissa ses gènes de gryffondor prendre le contrôle et fit un pas vers Drago, comblant presque le faible écart entre eux. Cela ne faisait pas de sens de revenir sur sa tentative de bluff maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois que tu as entendu, Mal- » Harry fut coupé quand les lèvres du serpentard s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, une main agrippant ses cheveux en bataille. 

Il resta tendu pendant un moment avant de jeter ce qu'il pensait être probablement sa dernière once de bon sens par la fenêtre alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de Drago, l'attirant plus près.

Drago sourit de satisfaction, appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry. « Alors ? Est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ si difficile ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry obstinément, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Parce qu'après avoir agonisé sur tout cela, était-ce _vraiment_ si facile ?

Le serpentard rit doucement, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Y dw, yr wyf yn ei wneud mewn gwirionedd. Ers i mi oedd dau, mewn gwirionedd. Dylech 'n sylweddol i weithio ar eich ynganiad, er. Nid ydych yn ymestyn eich llafariaid yn ddigon. Heblaw am hynny, yr ydych yn ei siarad yn eithaf da.' : Oui, je le parle vraiment. Depuis que j'ai deux ans en fait. Tu devrais vraiment travailler sur ta prononciation cependant. Tu n'étires pas suffisamment tes voyelles. Autre que cela, tu le parles plutôt bien.


	7. Y Seithfed - Le Septième

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de l'auteur CaelistisRydraline.  
> Merci à ma beta pour ce projet, Snapy49, pour la correction!  
> Merci à Miyuki88 pour son aide!
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

 

**Y Seithfed. Le Septième.**

 

Drago et Harry étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, profitant de leur dernier jour dans le château vide avant que la population étudiante ne revienne. Le gryffondor avait été un peu réticent au début, ne voulant pas choquer qui que ce soit si quelqu'un entrait. Après tout, voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en train de se _câliner_ n'était pas exactement quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. La combinaison des baisers de Drago et le retour de sa logique l'avait convaincu assez rapidement, cependant. L'école entière le découvrirait probablement demain de toute façon et il le désirait vraiment, s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

« Alors, comment as-tu réussi à échapper à Granger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'lui échapper' ? »

« Elle ne te retient pas en otage jusqu'à ce que vous parliez tous les deux couramment gallois ? »

« … Non ? »

« Je suis surpris qu'elle ait abandonné si facilement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Eh bien, nous allons encore travailler là-dessus ce soir, mais je m'en sors vraiment bien, en fait ! » Drago toussa soudainement à cela et Harry se retira des bras du serpentard, le regardant avec suspicion.

« Tu te souviens de ce jour-là, dans la bibliothèque ? » demanda Drago en souriant. Harry haussa un sourcil, incertain d'où cela allait ou d'où cela venait, d'ailleurs.

« Ou-ou-i, » répondit-il doucement. « Tu es venu sans raison apparente et tu as commencé à m'embêter pendant que j'essayais de travailler. »

Le serpentard souriait encore plus maintenant. « Et tu t'es dit que tu ferais l'intelligent et que tu parlerais gallois... » répliqua-t-il.

« Ouais, et nous savons tous les deux que tu avais tout compris, et alors ? » questionna-t-il avec précaution, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il trouvait si amusant.

« Tu m'as traité de pomme, » répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à, eh bien, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres mots pour le décrire – il commençait à glousser.

« Je – quoi ? » demanda Harry, complètement pris au dépourvu et non des moindres par le comportement quelque peu étrange de Drago.

« Je crois que tu voulais m'insulter, mais tu m'as traité de pomme à la place, » dit-il, une fois qu'il fut un peu plus calme.

Harry grogna, riant légèrement. « Wow. J'avais trouvé que tu avais l'air sur le point de rire... »

« Eh bien, quand quelqu'un t'appelle 'pomme' et qu'il te regarde comme s'il essayait de t'insulter... » Il secoua la tête, riant toujours.

« La ferme, espèce de pomme. »

 

OoO

 

Les vacances d'hiver étaient terminées et Poudlard était de nouveau rempli de la présence bruyante de ses élèves. Le petit déjeuner du premier jour prouva une fois de plus que la table des gryffondors était la plus bruyante de toutes, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, pour une fois.

« Oi, Don Juan ! »

Harry grogna, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il se tournait en direction de la voix, ne manquant pas l'air surpris de Ron alors qu'il reconnaissait qui venait de parler. Bien entendu, Drago n'allait pas manquer une excuse pour se donner en spectacle.

« De _tous_ les noms que tu pouvais utiliser, c'est celui-là que tu as choisi ? »

Ron se retourna pour regarder le serpentard debout à côté d'eux. « Piètre excuse pour une insulte, Malefoy. Quoi, c'est trop difficile de penser à quelque chose de mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Je pourrais trouver de meilleures insultes que toi dans mon sommeil, Wealsey, » répondit Drago paresseusement, ignorant le regard d'Harry voulait dire 'Laisse tomber'. « Tu peux bien parler toi, » continua-t-il en regardant le brun. « Au moins je ne te traite pas de tomate ou d'orange. »

« C'était un accident ! » protesta Harry. « Tu sais très bien que je voulais t'insulter. » Complètement absorbé par le blond se tenant devant lui, Harry ne vit pas les regards perplexes des gryffondors autour de lui.

Seamus rompit le silence choqué autour d'eux, criant presque. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr à quel point je suis confortable à l'idée de te laisser tout seul ici, » dit-il malicieusement, jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres gryffondors. « Sans compter le fait que l'état de tes vêtements est atroce. »

« Personne ne va me voler, » répondit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel et décidant d'ignorer le second commentaire. Il ne pourrait pas gagner ce genre de débat de toute façon.

Drago tendit les mains, arrangeant la cravate lâche qu'Harry portait. « Qu'ils n'y pensent même pas, » grogna-t-il, tirant la cravate pour attirer Harry dans un baiser.

Un grand bruit de métal contre de la pierre les sépara. Le gobelet de Ron roulait sur le sol, une large flaque de jus de citrouille coulant lentement vers leurs pieds. Drago fit un petit pas pour s'en éloigner, haussant un sourcil vers le roux.

« Où sont tes manières, Weasley ? C'est impoli de fixer du regard. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti. Harry dirigea son regard vers Hermione, espérant que Ron ne sauterait pas sur Drago la seconde qu'il se tournerait. La sorcière semblait légèrement surprise, bien que le dégoût et le choc présents sur le visage de Ron n'avaient aucunement place sur le sien. Elle semblait quelque peu amusée, en fait.

Ignorant les regards qu'il pouvait voir sur les visages des autres gryffondors, Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Bien. Je, em, je vais te voir après les cours, dans ce cas ? »

Le blond sourit d'un air suffisant. « T'as intérêt, oui. » Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry avant de s'éloigner. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Un brouhaha de chuchotements éclata le long des tables et il soupira. Ça allait être une très longue journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette traduction est maintenant terminée!  
> J'espère qu'elle vous a plus!  
> À bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction!


End file.
